royal_academy_of_heroicsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Caça às raposas
Miles e Vivian comparecem à primeira aula real de heroísmo da classe. Aparições * Miles Cadence * Vivian Mortinez * Dee Faced * Swanson Lake * Beau Vine Log 22:48 «!» Depois de uma semana em aulas mundanas, Miles está ansioso para sua primeira aula real de heroísmo, marcada para o dia presente. É a hora do almoço depois de uma aula de literatura densa. 22:49 Miles carregava intimidado a sua bandeja pela cafeteria, procurando reconhecer alguém. 22:50 «!» Seu companheiro de quarto, Martin, está em uma mesa cheia com crianças ricas. 22:51 «!» Miles percebe que chegou um pouco atrasado no refeitório, depois de carregar os livros usados na aula de volta para o dormitório. Suas costas doem um pouco. Uma pena que os ingleses modernos não tenham aderido aos meios superiores da leitura em PDF. 22:53 Tschk! 22:53 Miles ainda demonstrava um desdém sutil por Martin, então procurava um lugar vazio longe nem que fosse fora dali. 22:55 «!» Miles senta em um banco ali perto, depois de colocar a sua refeição num saco de papel. Ali está o professor Dee Faced (que, como o nome implica, não tem cara), comendo enquanto esconde a boca. 22:56 ** NPC: Ei, garoto! 22:57 Boa tarde, professô. 22:57 Miles o cumprimentava enquanto tira o canudo da embalagem. 22:57 ** NPC: Você é um dos novos, não é?! 22:58 ** NPC: Como está essa semana? 22:58 Ainda não me acostumei com tantas pessoas! 22:58 Sinto até a minha garganta fechando ficando aqui... 22:58 Huh... 23:00 ** NPC: Ei! 23:00 ** NPC: Você quer virar um heroi, não quer? 23:00 ** NPC: Eu entendo. Francamente, é difícil que as pessoas confiem em você de cara quando você não tem um rosto. 23:00 Sim! 23:01 Sério?! 23:01 E o que eu posso fazer, senhor?! 23:01 ** NPC: Bem, eu posso te dizer o que eu fiz. 23:01 ** NPC: Ahh.. eu lembro.. 23:01 ** NPC: Eu esculpia uma cara todo dia... 23:02 ** NPC: Todo dia do meu primeiro ano, eu acordava duas horas antes pra isso. 23:02 ** NPC: Mas depois eu percebi que... não importa. 23:02 ** NPC: Eu sou um heroi, não importa a minha aparência. Não importa se eu converso bem, ou se as pessoas gostam de mim.... 23:03 ** NPC: É... isso mesmo! As coisas mais importantes nesse mundo também não tem cara! 23:03 ** NPC: O sol e a lua?! Não tem cara! 23:04 ** NPC: O progresso da humanidade?! Impossível e conturbado, caracterizado apenas pela marcha de confrontos sem sentido?! A humanidade não tem cara. 23:04 «!» Dee se levanta do banco. 23:04 ** NPC: Essa é a marcha da história! 23:04 ** NPC: Essa é a minha identidade, a minha ideologia! 23:05 Miles demonstrava uma expresão de quem realmente estava se esforçando para entender o que Dee disse. 23:06 ** NPC: Bem, acho que o que eu quero dizer é... 23:06 ** NPC: Você devia só ser você mesmo. 23:07 Aaaahh! Muito bem dito, senhor! 23:07 Lembro de mãe dando este conselho... 23:08 «!» Dee ainda esconde a cara pra tomar seu chá. 23:08 ** NPC: Você devia ir pra aula, não? 23:08 Já? 23:09 Miles olha a hora. 23:12 «!» Realmente, está perto da hora. 23:14 «!» Dee acena para o garoto na distância. A aula de hoje aconteceria na floresta nos arredores do jardim. É um lugar bem suspeito. Andando a pé, Miles chega na hora certa sem problema nenhum. A floresta é um lugar coberto por luzes suaves que passam pelas copas das árvores de aparência quase que encantada, com folhas secas num chão que não é de outono. 23:16 Miles dá umas viradas de cabeça no lugar para verificar se ele chegou cedo demais. 23:18 «!» O professor está ali, apoiado em uma conífera imensa, tomando algo de uma garrafa térmica. A verdade é que Miles chegou bem cedo. 23:18 Eh? 23:18 Mais tempo para mim, então. 23:19 Miles corria umas voltinhas para aquecimento. 23:20 «!» Oof! Quando os outros alunos chegam, Miles está em condição de pico. 23:21 «!» O professor Swanson, um homem de cabelo branco e longo e trejeitos extravagantes, pede que os alunos se organizem em um círculo próximo daquela conífera. Ele está segurando uma prancheta. 23:22 ** NPC: Boa tarde!~ 23:22 ** NPC: Vocês sabem por qual nós estamos aqui?! 23:22 «!» Ele genuinamente espera alguém responder. 23:23 Um teste prático?! 23:23 Para aprendermos a ser super heróis e super heróinas! 23:24 Vivian diz levantando o braço direito e com um tom de animação 23:24 ** NPC: Vocês dois estão corretos. 23:24 ** NPC: Todo aluno dessa academia passou por essa prova pelo menos uma vez. Diria eu que não é apenas uma tradição dessa escola, mas uma das grandes tradições inglesas. 23:24 ** NPC: Nós vamos caçar raposas! 23:26 ** NPC: É claro que com o código ambiental atual, nós não podemos só matar raposas, então nós preparamos robôs por aí. Quando vocês abaterem um desses robôs, eu vou receber uma notificação aqui no meu celular e... 23:26 ** NPC: Bem, vocês entenderam. 23:26 ** NPC: Esse exercício será realizado em duplas, então... 23:27 ** NPC: Já que vocês dois são as crianças espertas, vocês vão juntos. 23:27 «!» Ele anota Vivian e Miles como a primeira dupla, organizando o resto. 23:27 «!» Os dois não trocaram uma palavra até o dia de hoje. 23:28 Eh? Não lembro de ver você no primeiro dia de aula.... 23:30 Vivian da uma leve passada de mão na nuca (tipo aquela cena da uraraka, so que por bem menos tempo) 23:30 É que eu meio que não vim no primeiro dia de aula, essa aqui é a minha primeira aula...Qual é o seu nome? 23:31 Ah, sim sim. É Miles. 23:31 Bem... se for apenas um teste de caça, não deve ser muito incômodo. 23:32 Costumava caçar uns furões com pai quando sobrava pouco dinheiro pra comida. 23:33 Uau que legal!! Eu e o meu pai faziamos mágicas! Você gosta? 23:33 Vivian joga a capa para trás, tentando parecer legal 23:32 ** NPC: Ah, não se esqueçam! 23:33 ** NPC: Nós precisamos abrir espaço pra mais estudantes, então a dupla que tirar a última posição será convidada a se retirar da escola. 23:34 ** NPC: Vocês podem ter passado os exames de admissão, mas só os dignos permanecem! 23:36 Miles não transparecia pressão, mas olhava Vivian um pouco preocupado. 23:36 Você consegue, né? 23:38 Claro que sim! Afinal, só precisamos não ser a pior dupla! Porque não começamos falando o que nossas individualidades fazem? 23:38 Vivian diz com um sorriso confiante no rosto, ao mesmo tempo que faz um joinha com sua mão direita 23:39 Eu não durmo. E não paro de correr também. 23:39 Mas acho que contra um robô eu sou só uma pessoa normal... 23:39 Mas você pode cuidar disso, não é? 23:40 Miles sublinhava o "não é?" com um tom de ansiedade. 23:41 Sim, sim, sim! Vai ser molezinha! Sua individualidade parece interessante, você é tipo, um super man, só que sem a super força, e os lasers, e também não voa 23:41 Vivian dizia animada, fazendo que sim com a cabeça enquanto tagarelava 23:42 Miles não ficava nem um pouco mais aliviado com a imprudência de Vivian, mas mantinha a compostura. 23:43 Tudo bem, então... 23:43 «!» Swanson dá um tiro pra cima. 23:43 ** NPC: Comecem! 23:44 Para o show de hoje, eu não exatamente vou precisar de um assistente, mas se você for gostar de ser um, tudo bem! 23:45 Vivian dizia enquanto segurava a sua cartola fazendo uma pose "estilosa". 23:46 Vou rondar à frente. 23:46 «!» Os outros alunos saem correndo pra dentro da floresta em direções bem coordenadas. 23:46 Miles dava o primeiro passo correndo e fazendo o reconhecimento do horizonte. 23:47 «!» O horizonte é feito por árvores altas e estreitas. Qualquer movimento pode ser uma raposa, mas não há certeza alguma. O suspense toma conta do ar. 23:47 Hmm... 23:48 Miles escalava um galho e examinava o terreno com mais calma às alturas. 23:49 Me diga ser ver alguma coisa assistente Miles! Vou procurar aqui por baixo mesmo, nunca escalei uma árvore antes! 23:50 Vivian ficava parada no mesmo lugar enquanto falava com Miles e tentava usar sua individualidade para controlar algumas folhas da região, para que rondassem o local por ela 23:51 «!» 1d10 (os dois) 23:51 Miles rolou 1d10 = 5 {5} 23:51 Vivian rolou 1d10 = 4 {4} 23:52 «!» Vivian anima duas folhas e vai vasculhando o ambiente com elas. Miles, que não está tentando impressionar ninguém, avista a silhueta de uma raposa entre duas árvores na sua proximidade. 23:53 Miles estrala os dedos para Vivian escutar e aponta o vulto. 23:56 Entendi! Já estou indo! 23:57 Shhhhhhhhhhh! 23:57 Miles prepara um salto. 23:57 Vivian finalmente começa a se mover pela floresta, procurando pelo animal mecânico. 23:58 «!» 1d10 (os dois!) 23:58 Miles rolou 1d10 = 7 {7} 23:59 Vivian rolou 1d10 = 2 {2} 00:00 «!» Vivian corre atrás e visualiza uma das raposas com clareza! Miles cai no chão tentando pular de uma árvore pra outra. Seus calcanhares doem um pouco. 00:00 Ooof! 00:02 Vivian para de se movimentar, um pouco distante da raposa para que não a assuste, então volta a ativar sua individualidade, tentando controlar a criatura mecanica, sua intenção era fazer com que o próprio animal se chocasse contra uma pedra ou árvore repetidamente até que finalmente quebrasse 00:02 Shhhhhhhhhhh!!!! 00:04 «!» 1d10 (Técnica) 00:04 Vivian rolou 1d10 = 3 {3} 00:04 «!» Um, dois, três, quatro! 00:05 «!» Vivian observa a raposa mecânica e se concentra nela, fazendo com que ela bata a cabeça numa pedra próxima. Tudo deu certo! 00:06 Foi a primeira! Você vai ficar ai deitado no chão? Pensei que não precisasse parar de correr, tipo nunca! 00:07 Vivian Dizia olhando para ele com um tom de deboche 00:08 Miles se levantava resmungando baixinho de todos esses estudantes com individualidades exibidas. 00:08 Era isso? 00:08 Miles vai olhar os restos da raposa. 00:09 Vivian não entende muito bem a resposta dele."Será que foi algo que eu disse?". 00:09 «!» Parece que sim. A própria estrutura do animal mecânico é bem frágil. 00:10 Em último não ficaremos! 00:11 Vamos! 00:11 Miles corre em busca de outros vultos. 00:11 «!» Miles avista uma segunda raposa de cara. Quem sabe ela estava observando. 00:12 Miles corre em toda sua velocidade incessante e pula pra cima da raposa. 00:12 Haaaaaaa!!! 00:12 «!» 1d10 00:12 Miles rolou 1d10 = 6 {6} 00:13 «!» Miles alcança a criatura facilmente, perseguindo-a para o além das árvores escuras. Ele pula em cima do animal, que resiste sem parar, fugindo para a liberdade. 00:14 «!» Com um golpe apenas, Miles quebra a cabeça do animal. 00:14 «!» Esses foram os atos de um grande caçador. 00:14 Boa! Com essa já são duas! Como será que as outras duplas estão indo? 00:14 Heheheh! Como o pai fazia! 00:14 Vivian falava com ele enquanto esperava a volta de suas folinhas 00:15 Miles se entristecia um pouco das raposas não servirem pra comida. 00:15 Não acho que vamos encontrar outras duplas por aqui... 00:15 Vamos? 00:15 Miles olhava os arredores. 00:16 Eu não sei, se o objetivo é não ficar em ultimo lugar, as outras duplas também devem estar caçando as raposas roboticas 00:17 Mas.... uma delas em último lugar sendo retiradas da escola.... não me parece algo legal de fazer.... 00:17 Poxa... eu teria que retomá um caminho de volta tão grande.... 00:17 Vamos pegar uma terceira por precaução! 00:17 Miles continua a caçada. 00:18 Certo, podemos pegar mais algumas então! 00:18 Vivian voltava a procurar também 00:18 «!» Mas é muito simples! Vivian sente sua conexão com uma das folhas partindo. Quer dizer que algo a destruiu. 00:19 Huh? EI Miles, eu senti uma coisa, por aqui, vem! 00:20 Vivian começava a caminhar, tentando chegar a localização da antiga folha companheira sem nem esperar a resposta do colega 00:20 Miles procurava paralelamente a quarta raposa, sendo assim mais rápido. 00:21 «!» Vivian está sozinha, e talvez perdida. Não era uma raposa. Provavelmente algum outro aluno passando pisou sem querer. Miles, por outro lado, vai para a distância, acostumado com os movimentos das duas últimas vítimas. 00:22 Hmm... Caramba, parece que fui enganada, isso não é bom, acabei perdendo tempo por causa disso, melhor me apressar! 00:23 Vivian fica um pouco decepcionada, mas logo volta a procurar pelos animais restantes 00:23 Preciso pensar como uma raposa.... hmmm.... 00:23 Onde eu estaria? 00:23 Miles escaneia o horizonte. 00:23 «!» 1d10, os dois. 00:23 Miles rolou 1d10 = 4 {4} 00:24 Vivian rolou 1d10 = 5 {5} 00:25 «!» Miles pensa sobre os padrões de comportamento das outras raposas e segue uma rota muito estranha, pisando quase que de trás pra frente. Ele encontra um buraco no chão, parecido com uma toca de coelhos. Vivian encontra Miles. 00:25 Buraco? 00:25 Miles olha dentro. 00:25 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 8 {8} 00:26 «!» Seis raposas pulam pra fora, quase mordendo o nariz de Miles no caminho. 00:26 Aaaaaah! Raposas! 00:27 Miles tentava agarrar as patas de duas. 00:27 «!» 1d10 00:27 Miles rolou 1d10 = 6 {6} 00:27 Vivian tenta controlar outras duas das criaturas 00:27 «!» Como um louva-deus, Miles segura as duas raposas sem problema! 00:27 «!» 1d10 00:27 Vivian rolou 1d10 = 8 {8} 00:27 «!» Vivian prende uma delas. 00:28 Miles esmurra uma raposa na outra. 00:28 Não é bem o que eu esperva, mas vai servir! 00:28 Vivian faz com que a raposa controlada ataque uma das outras 00:28 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 1 {1} 00:29 «!» Elas observam o comportamento de Vivian e partem pra cima dela com destreza, quebrando a concentração na sua marionete atual. Elas atacam, derrubando a menina no chão. 00:30 Ai ai ai ai sai sai sai!!! 00:30 Vivian tenta empurrar as raposas para longe de sí 00:31 Arreeeeda! 00:31 Miles cobra um tiro de meta nas raposas. 00:32 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 2 {2} 00:32 «!» 1d10 00:32 Miles rolou 1d10 = 2 {2} 00:32 «!» Miles chuta a cabeça de um dos robôs! 00:33 «!» Em um momento extremamente destro, a raposa morde a perna do rapaz e escala seu corpo, pulando no seu rosto. Os dois agora estão no chão, tomando um golpe depois do outro. 00:34 Vivian tenta se focar, mesmo sob os ataques, tentando fazer com que a raposa que atacava Miles parasse de ataca-lo 00:34 Miles rola a raposa pra baixo de seu corpo e a golpeia com o cotovelo. 00:36 Dyo rolou 2d10 = 12 {8} 00:37 «!» Vivian controla uma das raposas atacando Miles. A outra continua começa um ataque desesperado, puxando o braço do garoto pra dentro do buraco no chão. 00:38 Miles levantava o robô com o próprio braço mordido e o esmaga no chão. 00:38 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 5 {5} 00:38 «!» 1d10 00:38 Vivian tenta usar a raposa sob seu controle para atacar as outras que continuavam atacando-a 00:39 Miles rolou 1d10 = 3 {3} 00:43 «!» Miles bate a própria mão no chão e de fato, quebra mais uma. Foram cinco. Faltam três. 00:43 Vivian rolou 1d10 = 3 {3} 00:43 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 7 {7} 00:45 «!» Controlando o corpo e fazendo uma tarefa que requer profunda concentração, ela domina as outras duas em uma batalha animalesca. Mais duas se foram. A última está sob controle. Vivian percebe o momento final e oportuno. 00:46 Vivian faz com que a última raposa comece a bater a própria cabeça contra alguma superfície, assim como com a primeira. A medida que se levanta aos poucos e da umas batidas na roupa, tirando a poeira e terra. 00:48 «!» Nesse instante, Swanson desce do céu com suas asas brancas e soa um apito. Acabou o tempo! 00:48 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 4 {4} 00:50 «!» Os alunos voltam exaustos. Swanson lê o placar de cada um. 00:50 ** NPC: Primeiro: Martin Constant e Thomas Van Pyre - 14 raposas. 00:51 ** NPC: Segundo: Vivian Mortinez e Miles Cadence - 8 raposas. 00:51 ** NPC: ... 00:51 ** NPC: Quinto: Amelia Ali Tyson e Alicia Stills - 4 raposas. 00:51 ** NPC: ... 00:52 ** NPC: Bem, e por último... 00:53 ** NPC: Beau Vine e Lou Sirr... vocês não conseguiram caçar nada. 00:54 ** NPC: Todos vocês, comemorem! 00:54 ** NPC: Vocês estão liberados! 00:54 ** NPC: Beau e Lou, fiquem aqui comigo. 00:56 Miles se descontentava demais com o destino da última dupla para comemorar, e dava um tapinha nas costas deles antes de ir embora. 00:56 ** NPC: Ei, parceiro... 00:56 ** NPC: Você vai ver... 00:56 ** NPC: Eu não vou falhar. 00:57 «!» Ele ajeita seu chapéu, olhando para Miles. 00:57 Nós passamos, eu disse que ia ser moleza! 00:57 Não achei que seria assim.... 00:57 «!» Ele olha pra Vivian com um ódio palpável. 00:57 Vivian Então nota o clima meio triste que tomava o lugar, e ficava um pouco chateada por um segundo 00:58 E...Ei...Não me entenda errado! Da próxima vez vocês também conseguem! 00:58 ** NPC: Heh... 00:58 ** NPC: Talvez, parceira. 00:58 ** NPC: Talvez eu veja vocês logo. 00:58 «!» Beau vai conversar com Swanson. 00:59 Mas caramba. 00:59 Aquele Martin ficou em primeiro, grrr... 01:00 Poxa...Eles vão mesmos ser expulsos? Isso não é certo... Qual o problema com o Martin? Vocês são tipo, super inimigos?! 01:00 Vivian Dizia um pouco triste, mas logo tentava animar um pouco o ambiente, da forma que acreditava que pudesse ajudar 01:00 Inimigos? 01:01 Não, não. Ele é meu colega de quarto. 01:01 Mas conhecendo o tipo dele, ele deve até já ter participado de algum clube de caça dos pais dele! 01:01 E ter que competir com ele no mesmo chão.... você acha isso justo?! 01:02 Vivian não entendia de verdade, mas fingia que entendia 01:02 Claro que não, se não fosse por isso iriamos vencer! ? 01:05 E...O professor liberou a gente, o que pretende fazer o restante do dia? 01:06 Vou aproveitar um tempo de ar livre antes do toque de recolher. 01:06 E depois, seis horas seguidas trancado naquele quarto! Brrrr! 01:08 Parece bem chaaaaato, mas é verdade, eu ainda não vi os quartos, é meu primeiro dia aqui como eu disse antes, na verdade acho que eu nunca tive um quarto, quarto mesmo sabe? 01:11 Miles dizia baixinho para si mesmo. 01:11 Vai ser uma surpresa e tanto pra colega de quarto.... 01:11 Miles respondia Vivian. 01:12 Mas a dona Carrie cuida disso. 01:12 É...Quem é Carrie mesmo? 01:12 Vivian dizia com um tom pensativo, tentando se lembrar de alguem que se chamasse assim 01:15 «!» Vivian percebe que devia ter conversado com a professora Carrie antes de correr direto pra prova de manhã. 01:16 «!» De uma forma ou de outra, Vivian e Miles entram nos seus quartos essa noite com a impressão de que talvez a Academia Real de Heroísmo não seja tão justa assim. É impossível não duvidar do futuro nessas horas.